One Year Together
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: AU, Roxas thinks about his and Axel's time together


Hi guys!

So, this being my first AkuRoku fic, I have to say that I hope that ya'll like it. I was actually inspired to write this after finding a certain pic on photobucket while making a video (I needed some fanart). And I finally had the time to type this out, so here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be insanely rich

* * *

It was a perfect morning. Sunlight was just beginning to creep in through the window, and Roxas was feeling happier than he had in the longest time. He was half-sitting, half-laying against the headboard on some pillows of the bed that he and Axel had been sharing for about a year now. Actually, they had celebrated their one year anniversary just last night.

He smiled down at Axel, who was laying his head against Roxas' chest, in a deep sleep, his arm looking like it had tried to snake itself around the other's waist, but had ended up just laying on the bed.

Roxas couldn't remember the last time he had woken up to find Axel still asleep. Usually when the twenty-year old woke up, it was Axel who was watching him, not the other way around. But it seemed that this morning was one of those rare times when the younger one woke up first. Maybe that small fact was why he was so happy right now; from the simple fact that he had woken up first to find Axel still asleep and that he could watch him.

Raising his hand from Axel's back, Roxas began to pet his lover's hair. It was one of the things that Roxas found…exotic about the slightly older male. He had those long, striking red locks of hair (and it wasn't dyed, contrary to popular belief) that Roxas absolutely loved. It was actually one of the first things he had noticed when the blonde had first seen him almost three years ago, back on their first day of their senior year of high school.

Well, the hair and the tattoos on his face.

It hadn't been love at first sight. But they had become fast friends over their senior year and were even deciding what college to go to when they both announced what they wanted to major in when they got to…well, wherever it was that they wanted to go. And when they found each other in the freshman dorms on the college campus, they had ended up rooming together for that first year.

Until they decided that maybe a dorm room on campus wasn't such a great idea after a strange set of events happened. So the two saved up their money from their jobs and found a rather nice apartment that was off campus, but still pretty close.

Things were alright for awhile; both Axel and Roxas went to their respective classes, work, and spent their evenings either goofing off or helping each other with projects for their classes.

But sometime later…Hell, Roxas wasn't even sure _when _it had started or if it had been there all along, just waiting for him to realize that he had fallen for his best friend of almost two years.

Then, one night a little over a year ago, the blonde had gotten very sick. Axel took care of him for almost a week before he got better, but Roxas could barely remember anything that had happened, just bits and pieces.

But the first day he could remember clearly was something he would always remember, even when he was old and gray:

_Roxas felt himself starting to wake up. He wasn't quite there yet, but he was almost awake. As he felt himself coming into awareness, he heard someone's voice._

"_His fever finally broke last night…yeah, he's better I think, but he hasn't woken up yet. He might not for awhile…okay, okay. Thanks for all the help Demyx. And tell Zex that the food was great and thanks for sharing his cooking."_

_Roxas heard the snapping of a cell phone being closed, then a tired sigh. "I wish you'd wake up Rox," Axel's voice said quietly. "You have no idea how worried I've been about you."_

_The blonde opened his eyes a little, seeing his red-headed roommate sitting on the floor next to his bed, staring off into space. "Worried about…me?" he asked, surprised at how raspy his own voice sounded. Like he hadn't used it in a long time. _

_Axel's head shot up and he looked at the blonde. "Roxas!" The red head awkwardly hugged the smaller one from where he was on the floor. "Thank God Roxas, I've been so worried about you."_

"_Worried?" the blonde asked, confused as Hell, but glad that Axel's arms were around him anyway. "Why?"_

_The red head pulled back and looked Roxas square in the eye, a serious look coming to his face. "What do you last remember?"_

_Roxas thought for a few moments. "The last thing I really remember was going to bed after not feeling so good a few hours ago-"_

"_A few hours? Roxas, it's been a week."_

_His eyes widened. "A week ? !" he exclaimed, but not without going into a coughing fit. Axel sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his back a gently. "Take it easy Rox," he said. "You've been really out of it with a bad fever for awhile."_

_When Roxas finally quit coughing, he looked back at Axel. "You said something about Demyx and Zexion," he managed to rasp out. _

"_Yeah, Demyx started to help me after the second day you were out of it and recruited Zexion to cook since I can't cook worth shit," Axel said. Then he looked uncomfortable. "Rox, there was…something you said. And I was wondering if…well if maybe you were just saying it because you were so sick or if you really mean it…"_

"…_what did I say?" Roxas finally asked._

"…_you said that you loved me…is that true?"_

_Axel almost looked sad as he looked at Roxas. And the blonde was feeling sick all over again, feeling his face going hot, wondering just how out of his mind he had been that he had admitted his feelings to his friend. "…if I said that it was, would you hate me?"_

_The red head hugged the smaller boy. "Of course not," he answered. "Actually, I'd have to say that I feel the same."_

_Roxas looked up at Axel, who was grinning like an idiot. "You do?"_

"_For awhile now. I just wasn't sure how to tell you."_

The blonde continued to pet Axel's hair, smiling at the memory.

After that particular moment in time, Roxas and Axel had begun to date, though sometimes it was a little weird because - in the beginning - they weren't sure how to end the night since they lived in the same apartment. So they had come up with something; instead of the usual thing that couples did, Axel would walk Roxas to the door of his room, kiss the blonde good night, then head back to his own room. For about three months it was like this.

Then Roxas and Axel "consummated" their relationship. After that, they turned Roxas' bedroom into a guestroom and the blonde moved into Axel's room, the two of them sharing the king-sized bed that the red head already had.

And ever since then, the two had been happy.

Axel began to move a little, snuggling closer to Roxas. The blonde smiled as he watched the red head move, then settle back into sleep.

Yes. This morning was good.

* * *

So? How was my first attempt at an AkuRoku? =3


End file.
